Believe In Yourself Like I Believe In You
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: No one seems to ever believe in Syrus, not even himself. Charlie would give anything to change that, because she knows how great he really is. Can she change his mind, and build his confidence? SyrusxOC OC WARNING NO FLAMES T for Charlie's mouth. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, my younger brother got me hyped up on Yu-Gi-Oh GX again… And I had this written in an old notebook, back when I was dabbling in some OC for the show, and decided to edit it and post it. For now, it will only be a one or two shot, and it's a Syrus x OC story. I based it on the episode where he's battling the bug girl duelist, and he's questioning himself.**

**A little background on my OC- Charlotte Harrington, or Charlie as she prefers: She's a Ra Yellow, and has a Fairy/ Fairytale based deck. Mostly with winged creatures, princesses of all variety, ect. Her card spirit is the Sunny Pixie, and she pops up here and there, sort of like Jaden's Winged Kuriboh. She's from a line of all male duelists, and has always been told she has to live up to their legacies, but really she just wants to make her own. I'll explain more in the fic, but I made her for Syrus forever ago, and wanted to get this little ficlet out there while it's still in my brain.**

**I swear, next chapter in my RotG fic will be up soon, too, but for now here's this c: As always, I own nothing, except my OC and this idea.**

**Believe In Yourself, Like I Believe In You**

**Chapter 1: I'm Already There**

"Jae, did you see where Sy went?" Charlotte asked as she walked into the dorm room both boys shared. The brunette boy in question looked up from his cards and shook his head." He was supposed to come meet me for some studying… But he never showed."

"Must be big, he never misses your study dates," Jaden said with a grin. Charlie- as she preferred –blushed a bright red that clashed with the purple tips of her black-blue hair. Her big green eyes shifted towards the floor, anywhere but at her friend, because she knew he knew how she felt about the blue haired little droid user." I bet he's out on a walk or something… Try up by the cliffs; he goes there to think sometimes."

"Thanks Jaden," Charlie smiled. She headed out of the Slifer Dorms and hiked up towards the cliffs behind the dorms, thanking herself internally for changing from her usual Ra uniform into a sturdy pair of combat boots, black jeans, and her favorite purple sweater. She moved through the thick trees, until she saw the clearing up ahead. She spotted Syrus at the edge of the cliffs, and ducked behind the nearest large tree, to hear him talking to himself.

"I have to face my fears…" Syrus said softly. Charlie wondered what it was he was talking about; his duel the next day? The choice it would weigh on his life at Duel Academy? Either was a good choice, but Charlie didn't know, so she listened on." What is my fear…" He paused, as if in deep thought." Being left behind… Being left by everyone else, as they go onto greatness…"

Charlie felt her heart break in her chest for the boy; she wished that he could see himself through her eyes… If he could see how she saw him, the greatness she knew he held, maybe he wouldn't be so down on himself. She knew how amazing he was, if only she could prove it to him. In her mental rant, she had missed the end of Syrus's epiphany. She also missed him coming back down the path, and nearly running into her.

"Charlie!" Syrus said, surprised. His eyes took in the girl- shorter even than his slight frame –and suddenly his eyes filled with realization." Our study plans! Oh my god! I'm so-"

"It's okay, Sy," Charlie cut in. She gave him a soft smile, one she kept solely for him. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, trying to calm his worry." No big deal, you look like you have a lot on your mind… I came by to see what was wrong, and Jaden said you might have come up here…"

"Yeah, I was thinking about the match tomorrow…" Syrus admitted. Charlie's emerald eyes softened further, and she opened her arms for Syrus, an offer. He gave her a winning smile and dove into her embrace, wrapping her into his own as well. They stood there for a long moment, just hugging one another, holding almost too tightly. Charlie didn't know how long they stood there, but she didn't mind it at all." Thank you, Charlie… I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"I don't know what I'd do without _you_," Charlie said softly, so soft she was sure he didn't hear her. Syrus had heard, however, and he gripped her just a little tighter because of it. They left shortly after that, Charlie tired and leaning against Syrus's shoulder as they walked." You know you're gonna win tomorrow, right?"

"Charlie-"

"No, seriously," Charlie cut in. She paused, turning her gaze up at Syrus with determined green eyes." You're going to win… Because I know you, and I know how you get when things get tough. Just… believe in yourself, like I believe in you…"

Syrus had no response to that, so he simply smiled at the girl, and helped her back towards her dorm; but her words, and the confidence behind them, played in his mind all night.

**333**

"I swear on all my fairy cards, I will kick her tacky ass if she says Syrus is a dweeb, one more time," Charlie growled. Chazz and Jaden took either of her arms and tugged her down, trying to calm her down even a little bit." I am not a two year old! If you don't let go of me I will deck you both!"

"And I'm out," Chazz said, dropping her right arm and moving a seat over." I'm still sore from the last time I made a smart remark about Droid Boy."

"Charlie, getting mad won't do anything," Alexis said, moving over Chazz and sitting beside her friend." You can yell at that girl all day. Maybe even get a chance to kick her ass-"

"Um, Alexis…" Jaden said with worried eyes," I'm not sure that this is giving her the right idea… I'd rather not have her kicked out of school for fighting…"

"First of all, Crowler loves her, and would never do that," Alexis said with a sharp gaze," And secondly, I was getting to the logic. What I'm saying is, that you _can_ do all of that, but it won't help Syrus. Right now, all he needs is someone who can cheer him on, someone to _believe_ in him."

"Fine!" Charlie said. She slumped back in her chair and Jaden patted her shoulder, trying to give her some moral support. She gave him a soft smile, and turned her attention to Syrus; the duel raged on, and Charlie cheered loudest of all, when he was doing well. When he won, she was the first one on her feet, cheering and crying out his name. Once the holograms faded, she was the first one vaulting over the short wall around the battle field. She ran up and over to the boy and threw her arms around his neck before he knew what happened.

"Charlie?" Syrus asked, the arm not holding his duel disk wrapping easily around her waist." What are you-"

"I told you you'd win," Charlie said with a broad smile. Syrus didn't question her; instead he grabbed her up into a tight hug." But I'm telling you now, if she hadn't stopped calling you a dweeb, I was about to kick her tacky white-"

"Charlie," Syrus cut in with a grin.

"Seriously, even Jaden and Chazz wouldn't be able to hold me!" Charlie continued.

"Charlie…"

"Comparing you to Zane! God, she's thick… You're way hotter than he-"

"Charlotte!" Syrus said, snapping her out of her rant with her full name." Did you just call me hot?"

"Well, I mean… You are…" Charlie said, glancing down, her face bright red. She took a step off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with her friend." Everyone thinks Zane is the shit, but I know better… Zane is great; he was a good friend to me when he was here… But he can't compare to you, Sy…"

"Charlie… I didn't know-"

"Hey Sy!" Jaden called, interrupting the moment. Charlie stepped back, allowing the two friends to laugh and talk about the match. She managed to sneak away from the happy scene, not ready to have her words rejected by Syrus.

**333**

**A/N: Well that's the first of two chapters; I'm working on the last bit now, so it should be up soon. Reviews are great, even flames. I make sure to smile really big at all the flamers c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost, thanks for the attempt at constructive criticism, lone reviewer, but I think I'll stick to my story line. This is just a ficlet, so obviously it's gonna seem like Charlie is just shoved into the series. I don't want to write up her entire fic, because it's been so long since I watched the series, and I'd get too much wrong. Also, I made Charlie, and developed her right when the series came out in America- noted this was FOREVER ago –so before I ever saw the episode with the tennis player who loved Alexis, her last name was picked out. And lastly, just because we didn't see any girls in the other dorms, we're supposed to assume there are none? Wow. That's closed minded if I ever heard it.**

**So thanks, but nothing in your review really helped me out. I'll stick to what I've got, though. But if you'd like to write up your own OC x Syrus story, with your critique, feel free, my friend.**

**On that note, I'll give this rant which will probably go unread: I don't write fan fiction to get reviews; reviews are nice, and I always love any sort of reply that my writing gets. However, I write fan fiction because it's something I enjoy, and because it's my opinion as a **_**fan**_** that things could go the way I like. That's sort of the whole point in **_**fan**_** fiction… I mean, I don't ever expect this to become an episode, I don't want the company that owns Yu-Gi-Oh to take my OC and make her real, and this is simply for my enjoyment. So, whatever reviews people would like to give- flame or otherwise –is just fine by me.**

**Now, since that's out of the way, here's part two. I don't own anything, except the OC/Plot.**

**Believe In Yourself Like I Believe In You**

**Chapter 2: Reality Check**

"Jaden… Have you seen Charlie around?" Chazz asked as he, the brunette, and Syrus sat in the Slifer dorm for dinner." I haven't seen her in like a week… I'm starting to think she's been kidnapped or something. And, not that I care, but she owes me a rematch of our last duel… And I hate having people disappear if they're in my debt."

"Oh admit it you overgrown hipster, you miss the little fairy," Hasselberry said giving the boy a grin. Chazz scowled and folded his arms across his chest, but he didn't disagree with the dinosaur man.

"I haven't seen her, actually…" Jaden said, as if realizing for the first time that they were missing a person in their group." But, if anyone would know it would be Syrus… What do you think buddy?"

"I haven't seen her…" Syrus admitted with a sad look. It was true; the newly made Ra Yellow had been trying to catch up with Charlie- to talk to her about what she'd said after his match –but every time he thought he caught a glimpse of the girl, she would disappear. It was almost like she was avoiding him, and it made him wonder if she had meant what she said." I think she's avoiding me…"

"Why would she do that?" Jaden asked, quirking his brows up in confusion.

"Maybe because she's terrified that Mister Yellow here is gonna reject her?" Chazz said around a mouthful of food. All the guys exchanged a surprised look, not expecting the vain duelist to catch onto that." What? I may be a jerk, but even I could see that."

"Rejected..?" Syrus asked. He couldn't put the pieces together in his brain, and obviously Chazz was going to have to elaborate.

"Wow, I think Jaden's obliviousness is starting to rub off…" The Chazz said under his breath." Okay, Charlie is like nuts about you, man. Even I can see that; actually I'm pretty sure everyone but you and Hero Head can see it. She basically let it slip, after your match, that she's into you, but you didn't get a chance to respond. She's scared that your response is going to be a bad one, so she's avoiding it at all costs. God, what has the world come to when _I'm_ giving you advice on girls…"

"So… Charlie likes me...?" Syrus pieced together, his mind working at double pace." And, when she was hugging me after the match, and she said I was hotter than Zane-"

"She said that?!" Chazz exclaimed.

"-she really meant it?" Syrus continued, ignoring Chazz's interruption. Suddenly, the boy shot up out of his seat and sprinted out the door.

"Way to light a fire under his butt," Hasselberry said to Chazz with a grin.

"Yeah, and since he's off to find Charlie, I can't let his food go to waste!" Jaden grinned, snagging the tray of food.

**333**

Charlie was sitting down on the sanded beach, under the Slifer dorm. She knew it was a little risky hiding out so close to where Syrus was, but this was her thinking place, and it helped calm her down. She sighed, staring out at the dark water as a breeze blew her bangs back from her green eyes. A transparent being plopped down beside her- Sunny Pixie, her Duel Spirit –and gave her a soft coo of worry. Charlie attempted a smile for the spirit's sake, but even she knew it was forced.

"I'm okay, Sunny… really," Charlie said softly," Or at least, I will be, sooner or later."

Charlie had been avoiding Syrus for nearly two weeks now, and it was sad to think she couldn't show him the ropes of Ra Yellow, and be happy with him for his promotion; but she knew that if she were to do that, she would be in worse shape than she was now. She couldn't take a speech about how she was nice, but they should stick to being "just friends"… It was her blunder for slipping up and letting her feelings out in her rant; she shouldn't make Syrus suffer for her slip up. She sighed, flopping back against the cool sand, hoping it would help to clear her mind.

"You shouldn't do that, I know how much you hate getting sand in your hair," A voice called from off to her side. Charlie sat straight up and whipped around to face Syrus, her heart beating out of her chest and her eyes already looking for an escape." Please don't run… I want to talk…"

"I have homework to do," Charlie tried, but the excuse felt forced and lame even to her own ears," I mean… Crowler gave us a bitch of an essay and-"

"Charlie."

"-I don't want to flunk any of the essays since they're huge grades…"

"Charlie."

"Not to mention that I did so-so on the last one and-"

"Charlie. Stop." Syrus said, moving forward to grab her hands in his, and cut off her rant of excuses. Charlie's eyes were frantic, filling up at the edges with tears of worry." Charlie… Don't cry, this isn't what you think! Chazz explained it all to me-"

"Chazz?" Charlie asked, her eyes confused as well as scared, now." How in god's name did _Chazz_ explain something to you?"

"Don't ask me, but he saw this before I did, and I'm actually thankful he made me see the light," Syrus said." About what you said after my match… I'm not going to reject you, Charlie… You have to know that."

"Look I know what you're gonna- wait what?" Charlie said. She turned back towards Syrus, her green eyes hopeful but disbelieving." Syrus, are you-"

"Look, no one has ever really believed in me, until I came here to the Academy," Syrus said, his cheeks pink," You and Jaden most of all… And I'll never be able to thank guys enough for that… God, okay I'm not good with words, you know that, so… Here, let me show you."

Charlie was unsure of what he meant, until she felt her chin tilted up and Syrus placing the gentlest of kisses on either cheek, then her mouth. Her lips burned even from the small contact, and her cheeks flamed red. She saw Syrus's nervous eyes- reminding her of her own insecurity and wonder of how he could ever feel about her –and it decided her next actions. She threw her arms around his neck, yanking him down for a real kiss. This time, her mouth met his in a hot assurance, leaving no question at all about how she felt. She felt his hesitance, at first, but soon his mouth met hers in the same heated passion, and one arm found its way around her waist, his free hand tangling in her hair. She wasn't sure how long they sat in the sand, kissing, but when she pulled back, her lips felt bruised and red, and she was out of breath.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Charlie said softly.

"Only if you promise me the same," Syrus chuckled nervously. Charlie smiled, pulling him down for another kiss, this one softer, more gentle and curious than the previous one." Okay, definitely not a dream… None of my dreams could compare to this…"

"You-" Charlie stared at Syrus in wonder. He blushed redder and nodded. She smiled through her own blush and snuggled under his chin, relaxing against him to stare out into the dark water." Want to know why I believe in you so much?"

"Tell me," Syrus said, curious to see what she would say.

"I know what it's like to not believe in yourself, because of living in the shadow of someone else," Charlie said softly," You know about my family; I'm the youngest out of six, and all my older brothers are big name duelists… Mom and dad assumed I would follow in their footsteps, be another dragon duelist and win-win-win… But I didn't want to live up to what they wanted, I wanted to live up to what _I_ wanted… They weren't so happy about it, but doing that got me here, got me into Ra, got me to be a decently well-known name here. But I didn't get there by living in the shadow of my brothers. Sy, I know that you think everyone wants you to live up to Zane's name, but I just want you to live up to whatever you want… I saw greatness in you like no one saw it in me."

"You saw it in yourself," Syrus said. Charlie glanced up with a grin, never before realizing this.

"Yeah, yeah I did…"

**333**

"And never go to the west wing before seven, all the newbies hang out there and they'll bug you," Charlie said as she and Syrus walked into the Slifer dorm room, hand in hand." Meals are better there sometimes, but I like it here better, so we can keep coming. An everything else, I'll make sure to explain if you need me to."

"Pay up Dino Man, you owe me ten bucks," Chazz said lazily from his bunk. Hasselberry gave a groan but threw the money at the man.

"You couldn't have waited five more minutes?!" The Dino man cried.

"No, I don't think I could wait another second to be here," Syrus grinned. Charlie grinned back, her cheeks pink at the sweet words.

"So, wait, they're together now?" Jaden asked. The entire room gave a collective face palm, but Charlie quickly jumped over to Jaden's side to explain things to the oblivious Slifer.

**333**

**A/N: Slightly bad ending, but this is just a fluff ficlet, so it was a good enough time to cut it off as any. Anyway hope I entertained someone with this!**


End file.
